


An ordinary day.

by Moonlight_42



Series: Days [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kinda AU, M/M, Other, boring sex stuff, dub-con ish, no name Alpha, peter is peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_42/pseuds/Moonlight_42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight Stiles should've known not to get involved in creepy werewolf business.</p><p>But stiles is a fool. A goddamn fool.</p><p>"Stop making that face, sweetheart. You're going to give yourself wrinkles."</p><p>"Shut up, Peter."</p><p>Yes, Stiles is a fool. He should've stayed away from werewolf business when he went away to college. He thought he left all the crazy in Beacon Hills. But crazy apparently follows you no matter where you go.</p><p>"Tsk. Tsk. There is no reason to be vicious. I thought we are friends, Stiles."</p><p>And so does Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In hindsight Stiles should've known not to get involved in creepy werewolf business.

But stiles is a fool. A goddamn fool.

"Stop making that face, sweetheart. You're going to give yourself wrinkles."

"Shut up, Peter."

Yes, Stiles is a fool. He should've stayed away from werewolf business when he went away to college. He thought he left all the crazy in Beacon Hills. But crazy apparently follows you no matter where you go.

"Tsk. Tsk. There is no reason to be vicious. I thought we are friends, Stiles."

And so does Peter.

Stiles snorts so loudly at that he was certain that the two hunky werewolves heard him. And Stiles wants them to find them and blow their covers. Because that'll be so much better than stuck in this enclosed space with Peter. This is torture.

"We are not friends. We are so far from friendship that you as well as live in...in Pluto. I hate you. So much."

"Come on, Stiles. Don't be so hurtful darling."

"Stop it! Stop calling me pet names! It's creepy."

"But you are a pet. Aren't you Stiles? My sweet little pet." Peter purred close to his mouth. Hot breath hitting against Stiles's lips making him shudder.

"Whaa...whoa..."

And oh my god! When the hell Peter had gotten so close?!

Stiles have to stop this. Make Peter go away before he does something embarrassing like getting aroused. And so not wants to get aroused around an werewolf, especially Peter!

 

Oh god! What have he ever done to deserve this punishment..

Stiles put both hands against Peter's chest with every intention of pushing him away but Peter being Peter put his hands over him and left it there.

"Uh.. Uhh..." Great now he had also lost the ability to talk.

"Admit it." Peter growled and Stiles got hard. "You love me. I can smell it."

"What the fuck!!" Stiles pushed with all his might and Peter moved an inch. "Stay the fuck away from me!! You creepy creep." Peter gave him an intense look.

"Hush Pet. You don't want those bad men to find us. Do you?" Peter said trying to get closer.

"Actually I do! Getting mauled by werewolves are so much better than to get molested by a creeper wolf." Really, this what he gets by helping his friends. He should've left the latest werewolf catastrophe to Scott. He should've never gotten involve and never gotten into this situation.

When Scott called him four days earlier informing him that the latest big bad Alpha taking a detour from this side of California he offered his help.

Because why not, he is close by to the new Alpha. Might as wall help Scott. But he shouldn't have. He should've stayed in his nice cozy dorm in Berkeley. He told Scott if he saw something suspicious he would inform him.

Which leads him to follow the Alpha from a night club and then Peter following him to the hotel to which Stiles had followed the Alpha in.

And now they are both hiding from the werewolf in a random room in the hotel and then in a random closet of that random room. Because the Alpha had Betas who broke down the door of the room and now in the room, inspecting the room.

It's a wonder they haven't found them yet. In the closet.

"You didn't mean that. Now stay put like a good little boy while I rescue us." With that Peter let go of him and threw open the closet door wolfing out.

Stiles can hear a lot of snarling and growling and he has to do something because Peter may be a psycho mass murdering zombie but even he can't take three werewolves on his own. And there was an Alpha too!

It's time to get out of the closet. With that Stiles got out and then Peter is grabbing his hand and they are running but not before he saw the two Betas with their throat slashed.

Wow! That was quick and two dead werewolves. Stiles thinks Peter's a badass! But better not say it out loud. No need to stroke that ego.

"Where ...where are we going?" It's exhausting to run with an werewolf. Stiles can now hear the scary growling of an angry Alpha wolf.

"Somewhere where he can't maul us." Peter said and got them into the lift. Stiles saw the flash of red eyes and a thud as the lift's door closes.

"Phew. That was close." Stiles panted out.

"Don't be so quick, darling. He can take the stairs." Now that Stiles can see him, Peter is looking a little worse to wear. The Betas had clawed him real good. He was healing but not as fast.

Stiles thought about asking if his okay then looked at Peter. Peter looked at him too and kept looking. And Stiles quickly abandoned the idea of acting like a decent human being to the wolf.

"So what do we do now?" Stiles asked

"When the door opens you run as fast as you can while I distract him." Came the serene reply.

"What? No. I'm not letting you to deal with him alone." Absolutely not. He had to think of some way real quick. But he didn't really have anything on him! Not even a little bit of mountain ash. They are so screwed.

"Why, Stiles? I didn't know you cared."

"Really? Really? Can you not just for a minute?"

"But you are my favorite, Stiles."

"Oh my god! Shut up! Just shut up."

They are almost at last floor. The lift is going to open soon and they are gonna die. He is gonna die. His dad would be sad. His heart is pounding so hard that he's sure he'll have a heart attack first.

"Relax, Stiles. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." Is peter shitting him now.

"Yeah? And did you forget the part where he is an Alpha and you are a mere Beta."

"I am not the one who decided to follow an Alpha without backup." Peter said looking annoyed.

"And you followed me." He retorted. "What are you doing here anyway?" Stiles asked suspiciously. Because Scott hasn't mentioned anything about Peter being here.

Peter stayed suspiciously quiet.

Any minute now. Stiles braced himself. The ding of an open door never sounded so ominous before.

The lift door opened. Stiles waited...and waited. But nothing. There was nothing outside the door.

"You said he will follow us." Stiles accused.

"I said he can follow us. Now stop whining and let's go before he actually find us."

They took a cab outside and Peter insisted he drop Stiles on campus. Stiles might have protested a little but he really didn't want to get harassed by a piss off Alpha. Having a werewolf close by is a little comforting. Though Peter and comfort in a same sentence is laughable. But Stiles can manage. He's a pretty adaptable guy.

"So...um thank you for um...you know..." Stiles shuffled outside the campus. He should really go in now. It's late and awkward. Never in a thousands year he thought he had to thank Peter for something.

"Actually no. I don't know." This is why he should never open his mouth around Peter. The guy's weird.

"You know what? Go to hell. I don't care. Just leave me alone and don't follow me again!"

"I will make no such promises. I'll be seeing you soon, Pet." Peter smirked like this is something funny. Like getting chased by werewolves is funny. May be it is to him. Then he disappeared into the darkness like a true villain.

"Ughh..."

Stiles huffed and went inside. He have to call Scott and tell him everything but it's late and he's tired.

 

Maybe tomorrow...


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up or tried to wake up with a vague sense of nausea and dread. There is a foul taste in his mouth and he can't seem to be able to move any part of his body.

"Ugh...uhh"

"Wake up." With that someone threw water in his face.

"Whaa...uhhg..."

"I said wake up you pathetic human." And someone yanked his hair hard.

"Ow..ow.." Stiles is trying to make his eyelids open but they are not cooperating. 

What the hell happened? Where is he? And who the hell is this dude? His brain isn't working properly.

"Who..who are you?" Stiles slurred. His tongue felt heavy.

"Forgot me this fast huh.." Another painful tug at his hair "Why don't you take a closer look?" And the words are growled into his face. And Stiles did take a closer look.

It's the Alpha from yesterday. And he is inches away from Stiles.

"How did I get in here? Who are you? You know people are going to look for me sooner or later. I'm really hoping for sooner. My best friend is an Alpha. He's gonna kick your ass if you...you kill me...." Stiles trailed of as the Alpha and squeezed his throat a little.

"You talk too much. You should really pay attention to what you drink."

"What...what do you want?" Stiles stuttered out. Drink? Did he really get roofied? He can't believe his a sheriff's kid.

You don't batttle with monsters for a few months and you get sloppy and then you get kidnapped by bad werewolves.

"You killed two of my Betas. Took my pack. What I want is revenge." The Alpha roared so loudly that everything seemed to shake.

Stiles is shaking too. He is in deep shit now. No one knows his missing.

Bits and pieces of memories are slotting through the gaps. He remembered thinking about calling Scott after his encounter with the Alpha and Peter but he was so tired that night. And he has early classes this morning so he forgot. Then his friends from college wanted to go clubbing and he tagged along. Then there was a lot of drinking and then nothing.

And now he is waking up, Stiles squinted around, in some kind of warehouse ; tied to a chair , with an angry werewolf hovering above him and threatening him.

He should probably stop going to night clubs.

"I didn't killed them!" Stiles tried to say around the ever tightening hand around his throat.

"You are bait then." Stiles is going to pass out again from the lack of oxygen.

Stiles started to struggle against the rope tying his hands but dark spots are already dancing in front of his eyes. "I'm going to tear him limb to limb first then I'm going to kill you."

Him? If he's hoping for Peter then he's solely mistaken. Because Peter doesn't care about anyone, especially Stiles. He is not going to get caught in this trap just to save Stiles. Stiles is the only one who's gonna die and no one's gonna find his body. Because he's an idiot.

Suddenly the choking pressure on his throat is gone and Stiles can hear an ear splitting roar from somewhere.

He blinked to see what the hell was happening. And Peter came crashing towards them all wolfed out.

"P'tr?"

There is the Alpha all wolfed out with red eyes and all and Peter with his flashing blues. They circled each other. Stiles felt like watching a train wreck about to happen. 

With two terrifying matching roar they launched at each other. There is a flurry of activity and the Alpha caught Peter by his throat, lifting him from the ground and throwing him across floor.

Peter landed with a bone crunching sound. But he stood up quickly enough and launched again.

Stiles futilely attempted to get free. Drugged or not he just can't sit there ideally watching Alpha kill Peter. Stiles felt the rope binding his hands together giving away a little. He tried harder.

Though it's Peter but Stiles have to keep him alive for his own survival. Yes, that is why Stiles is silently creeping towards the Alpha with a iron rod he found lying around the warehouse.

They are snarling and clawing at each other and Stiles doesn't know what an iron rod will do against an Alpha. It's hard to tell who's winning or losing in the dim light.

Alpha has Peter pined to the floor now. Stiles took an unsteady step forward.

The sound of snapping neck stopped him in his tracks. Peter stopped moving. Stiles stopped breathing.

The Alpha turned to look at him. But Stiles is looking at Peter who isn't moving.

"Peter?" Stiles called out. But Peter kept laying there on the ground. Still, unmoving. Like a dead body.

Stiles throat choked up with emotions he didn't think he have. He shouldn't feel like this. He shouldn't mourn Peter of all people.

Hell, once upon a time he was the one who helped to kill Peter. But that was a long time ago. This is different. He is different. And with time he may have learned to tolerate Peter. And now he is dead because he was trying to help Stiles?

 

"Peter? Come on man, don't do this." But Peter stayed there on the ground.

The Alpha started advancing towards him. Stiles tightened his grip around the rod and tried calling his spark for help.

But spark didn't respond. And the Alpha kept coming with a manic look. Stiles's whole life didn't flash before his eyes. Because then Peter is coming behind up behind the Alpha and slashed his throat with one smooth motion. And throw the body teen feet away.

Stiles stood motionless, gaping while Peter's eyes turned into red and new power surged through him.

"How? You were dead?"

"I've resurrected myself before." Peter said through his lengthening fangs and took a step towards Stiles.

Stiles took one back. He feels like he's in a horror movie where the monster follows you no matter what.

"Did you plan this? So that you can kill him and become an Alpha again?" The shock of Peter's death is slowly melting away and the shock of Peter's being an Alpha again slowly taking place.

"Not precisely. But it was a surprise nonetheless."

"How did you even find me? Stay away from me!" Stiles asked in a high pitched voice waving the rod in Peter direction in a threatening manner because Peter kept on advancing.

"I followed you."

Stiles legs gave away at that moment. He should've hit the ground if not Peter caught him.

 

***

 

Peter gently lowered him to the ground. His hands roaming over Stiles's body, like he is checking for injuries.

"I promised. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Didn't I?" 

"Stop...stop touching me.. You pervert!" Stiles tried to punch Peter but on a normal day sober Stiles is not coordinated and a somewhat drugged Stiles is pretty much the king of clumsiness. So he missed or didn't because Peter caught his wrist before it can touch him and put them above Stiles's head.

"What are you doing? Let me go! Let me go!" Stiles choked out through a dry throat. He did not like where this is going. Because Peter is lowering himself over Stiles's body and sniffing at his neck.

"You know I've always had a soft spot for you, Stiles." Peter breathed against his neck. Licked the finger shaped marks on his throat.

Stiles should protest. He should protest quite loudly but then Peter is kissing him and he can't decide if he should kiss back or punch Peter in the face. But...but his body is reacting in the most traitorous way.

There is tongue touching his tongue. Licking at his mouth, hot and heavy. 

Peter grabbed both of his wrist in one hand and with the other pried Stiles's mouth open, kissing him more deeply and kicked his legs apart grinding against him.

And Stiles can't breath because he is getting real hard real fast from all the stimulation. His nerves are on fire. He is being devoured by a recently turn Alpha wolf high on power.

"St'p t'hs..." Stiles tried to say but Peter isn't listening. So Stiles did the only thing he can think of in this kind of situation.

He took a hold of Peter's tongue which is still licking in his mouth and bit hard till he tasted blood.

Peter tore his mouth away with a howl. 

Stiles panted loudly. Chest heaving and willing his erection to go away. Because this is not a ideal situation to get hard with Peter pining him to the dirty ground with the taste of Peter's blood in his mouth. This should not be hot. And he can't entirely blame this on the drugs. Because the shock of Peter dying, getting almost killed by an Alpha werewolf and then Peter becoming the Alpha again! pretty much robbed him of his drowsiness.

The grip on Stiles's wrist is tightening. His fangs are coming out and eyes bleeding into blood red.

Great! Stiles just traded dying by an psycho Alpha's hand with another.

Stiles glared defiantly at Peter. Peter growled at him.

"What is wrong with you? Stop this! There's a dead body not ten foot away from us.!" Stiles exclaimed. Stiles may be an adaptable kinda guy but doing the dirty when a dead body lies across you, watching with its dead eyes that's not his kind of cup of tea.

Then Peter's angry expression turned into amusement. He slowly lifted one hand that isn't gripping Stiles. Sharp nails coming out of them one by one.

"Yes. And?" Wow. Spoken like a true psychopath.

Peter hands slowly came at his throat, tracking the finger prints around his neck slowly.

"I wish I could kill him again. Break each of his fingers first. Then every bone in his body. Until he's choking on his on blood." A new and dangerous light coming into Peter's eyes. Stiles gulped.

"Why are you doing this? You don't even like...like me that way." Stiles is sure he would've noticed if Peter fucking Hale wanted to bone him!

"Oh? But I do. I really really like you that way, Stiles." Peter said in a mocking voice. He let go of Stiles's hand and grabbed Stiles t-shirts with both hands with nails and all.

There is a tearing noise echoing around the empty warehouse as cold air hit Stiles's naked chest. His clothes falling around him as Peter tore them apart.

"What the fuuu..." Stiles tried to take advantage of his freed status kicking and cursing at Peter all the while. He may have managed to crawl an inch before Peter was on him in a flash.

Taking hold of his arms. Pining him to the dirty ground again.

Peter's mouth is everywhere; kissing at his mouth, licking at his neck. And Stiles can't hold back his moans anymore.

 

"I didn't ask for this. But you know me. Taking advantage of every situation." Peter muttered on his chest and bit his left nipple.

Stiles gave a choked up moan. His hips coming up from the ground. Peter slammed his hips against him in answer.

"Can we....can we not do this here... where I can see insects crawling around us." Stiles panted out while Peter molested his chest.

"No." With that Stiles was flipped of his stomach. Peter pulled Stiles's pants with boxers around his ankles with one tug. Then proceed to pull Stiles's cheeks apart, plunging his tongue inside his hole.

Stiles keened. "What are you doing?!"

"We don't have any lube. And I hate to see you in pain, darling." Came the reply from behind him. He tugged at Stiles's hard cock, squeezed his balls.

Stiles clawed at the floor. He should stop denying this now and enjoy it. It's not like he can get away if he tried.

Stiles whimpered as Peter put his fingers inside alongside his tongue. Readying him for something bigger.

Stiles put his head on his folded hands and got ready for the ride.

Peter nudged his cock against the rim of Stiles's hole and Stiles bit at his arm.

Peter got inside him in three quick thrust all the while growling low in his throat. Stiles couldn't help the moan as Peter slid all the way inside.

Peter started thrusting slowly, gripping his hips. But he picked up the speed with a broken groan like he can't hold back anymore.

Stiles is so close now. If Peter kindly touch his dick Stiles thinks he'll explode.

"Peter. Touch me...please..." As soon as the words left his mouth Peter the bastard pulled out of him entirely.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing you fucking psycho!?" Stiles glared balefully over his shoulder.

This is so not the time for playing games! He hates Peter so much..

"Patient, darling." Now Peter is flipping him on his back again. Seriously, can't the guy make up his mind.

 

"Patient? Patient? I'll show you patient you fucking...fuck..." 

"Indeed." Peter slid into him again with one practiced thrust.

Face to face Peter looked terrifyingly. All sweaty and big in his new Alpha glory. Stiles can't look at him. So he looked at his left where the dead Alpha looked back at him. Stiles hid his face behind his hands.

But Peter's having none of it. "Look at me when I'm fucking you." Peter took his hands and interlocked their fingers above Stiles's head.

And now Stiles is watching Peter's eyes up close when they flashed between his Alpha red and human blue.

They are panting against each other's mouth. The sound of slapping flesh is getting louder by the minute.

"Please ...please touch me." Stiles begged again.

 

"No. I am not going to touch you. You are not going to touch you. You are going to cum on my cock alone." Peter purred then slammed against his sweet spot again and again and again until he did what Peter said.

 

Stiles exploded. Cum hitting his stomach, chest and chin so fast he saw stars. Peter licked the cum from his chin then with a groan bit at his neck with human teeth and coating the inside of Stiles with warm wet release.

 

"Wow." Stiles breathed out.

 

"Hmm."

 

"We would do this again." Peter stated like he knows. Still draped over Stiles.

 

"Sure." Stiles said without thinking. He can't think properly when he is tangled up with Peter and fucked out. Riding the high rainbow.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he'll think clearly and call Scott. Inform him about the latest development. Of Peter being an Alpha again. Scott can take care of the Peter Problem, no matter what Peter say. 

He will go back to hate Peter tomorrow when he's all sober and Peter's not nuzzling at his neck.

But for now he'll just lie here and enjoy the afterglow of a truly scary but fantastic fuck. He's slowly drifting when Peter mumbled at the edge of his unconscious...

"I think I'm going to keep you, Stiles."


End file.
